


【冢不二】领域

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	【冢不二】领域

领域

1、   
“不二，有你的信。”室友千石从外面吃完晚饭，在宿舍楼下的服务台看到有不二的信就顺手带了回来。   
坐在窗边正全神贯注清理着自己宝贝照相机镜头的人“嗯”了一声，也没抬头，就让千石把信放在桌子上。   
“唉唉，你得记得看啊，好像是从国外寄过来的。”   
相处久了，千石对不二的性子也多少有了些了解。虽然无论是外人还在他这个“内人”看来，不二在很多方面都是个不折不扣的天才，但这个天才平时表现得很是怠懒，对什么都一副漫不经心的样子，常常丢三落四，偏偏长得讨巧，若是摆出一副无辜的笑脸，叫人怎么也狠不下心来责备。   
千石就老是抱怨自己很不Lucky地跟不二分在了一个宿舍，虽然天天都能看到美人是很不错啦，但是要一个从来都是被照顾的人开始照顾别人，千石就觉得一个头两个大。   
“哦。”不二应声，也没放在心上，以为大概又是杂志社的催稿信。 

等到不二终于舍得放下手里的相机，站起来伸个懒腰的时候，已是暮色四合，天色温婉缠绵如蓝胭脂，远处一抹未褪去的晚霞，透出隐隐的金红。   
千石不在宿舍里，不过不二从来不担心他的去向，这个人的夜生活丰富多彩得很。屋内没开灯，对面宿舍楼的灯光穿过窗户照进来，不二看到桌上的那封信。

不二眯起眼，似乎没有杂志社的印戳，不像是催稿信，看来是私人信件。他在国外也有几个朋友，但他们并不是那种会用“通信”这种方式来跟他联系的人。那么会是谁呢？   
信封上的字体端正、整洁，一看就知道出自一个刻板、一丝不苟的人之手。   
翻过信封背面，上面打着墨尔本的邮戳。现在是一月，正是澳网公开赛举行的时间。不二拿着信若有所思地站了一会，唇边溢出一抹含义不明的微笑，拉开抽屉随手把信往里面一放，就再也没有理会。 

几天后，不二在上伦理课，中年女教授在讲台上眉飞色舞侃侃而谈。他一个字也没听，一只手用电子辞典玩俄罗斯方块，另一只手翻书——最近很流行的一本灵异小说，刚刚从一个女同学手上借来，已看到一半。   
正当女教授讲到“同性恋者应该得到社会的关怀”、游戏突破三万分、小说进展到主角发现自己前世竟是意图害死自己的红衣女鬼的负心男友，突然门外一团红色物体闪过，然后响起菊丸巨有精神的声音：“不二不二，我和大石来找你了，Surprise？”   
不二微笑，惊喜不见得，倒是菊丸拖着的老实人大石被惊了魂，面对N多双写满了愕然的眼睛忙不迭地鞠躬道歉然后要拉着菊丸走开。恰在这时候下课铃响了，不二收拾好东西，无视一片讶异的目光注视坦然自若地走出了教室。 

当年填报大学志愿时，菊丸和大石都选择了直升青春大，理所当然认为不二也是同样的选择。   
但是出人意料，不二神不知鬼不觉地填了神奈川的立海大，直到最后录取通知书下来，大家才知道这事。   
“天才不二的数据我果然永远都收集不全，”乾遗憾地合上Data本，镜片后的目光充满审视意味地看着不二，“能告诉我这样选择的原因么？”   
“因为想离家远一点。”不二轻描淡写。   
菊丸又难过又懊恼，伤心地说那以后要见不二就不容易了，大石神色复杂欲言又止，但最后表示尊重不二的选择，祝福他在立海大一切都好。   
不二虽然在笑，但眼睛里的笑意却不多：“又不是生离死别，神奈川也不是很远，英二可以常常来看我。”   
乾对不二的回答显然是不满意的，有时候这个数据狂人真的让人觉得很困扰呢。不二故意转过头不去看他，也故意装作听不见他的话： 

“不二，是因为‘到不齐’的缘故吧。” 

当天晚上，不二接到远在澳州的手冢的电话。   
那个人果然很无趣，干巴巴地祝贺他考上大学后就没什么可说的了。以往这个时候都是不二找话题，但今天不二不想这样做，他宁愿盯着天花板发呆，和手冢耗着这极昂贵的越洋电话费。   
“不二。”跟不二的对峙，手冢从来就没有坚持到最后过，所以这次他也忍不住先妥协了，“听说你打算去上立海大。”   
用的不是问句，潜台词中有疑问的意味，但是手冢要的回答不是是或者否，他想要不二的理由。   
“嗯。手冢很奇怪么，为什么选择了一个我们对手所在的学校？”   
“重点不在这里。”   
“呵，那在哪里？”   
沉默。不二语气中的挑衅味道渐浓，手冢不确定自己是不是该问下去，他大概知道答案，想象到此时握着电话翻着白眼表情别扭的不二，语气不禁柔软。   
“是因为我不在的缘故么？”小心翼翼地试探。   
“……”   
“……”   
“呵呵，手冢也变得自恋了呢。”   
对于手冢的试探，不二选择了避开，他知道如果自己已经明显表示了退却，那么那个人是肯定不会紧逼上来的。他们一直在玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，但不二显然不是只聪明的老鼠，总是一次又一次亲自去捋那只大猫的胡须，察觉到危险就赶紧躲避，等到风平浪静后又学不乖地继续进犯。   
在他们这种关系中行为上充当主动的一方，其实身心都十分被动。   
为了不让这种奇怪的气氛继续下去，不二转移了话题。   
“吶，手冢。”   
“嗯。”   
“明天就是八分之一决赛了吧？”手冢当时在打澳网，作为ATP唯一排名在前十名之内的亚洲选手，不仅是日本，整个世界都把目光放在他身上。   
“嗯。”   
“有没有信心？”   
几乎可以想象到手冢现在皱紧眉头的样子，声音中透出几分无奈：“不二。”   
“はぃはぃ，我们青学网球部的部长，怎么会没有信心。”不二笑得开怀，“好啦，不耽误我们手冢选手宝贵的休息时间，明天要赢哦，再见。”   
电话快要挂断的一瞬，听筒里传来模糊的杂音，不二叹气，自己还是拿这个人没有办法，重新把听筒放回耳边：“喂，手冢，不好意思，你刚说什么我没听清。”   
对方那边却没动静，不二好脾气地等着，直到手冢的声音再次响起，他心一惊，然后无言以对。   
“不二，你从来不等我说‘再见’。”   
原来自己的逃避竟然已经那么明显了吗？   
其实不想等你说再见。   
再见再见，从此以后，再不相见。 

“不二……”   
“嗯，我在。”   
“等我拿到大满贯。”   
…… 

不二揉了揉太阳穴，果然还是阳光太刺眼了吗，怎么觉得眼眶有些发酸呢。现在他们坐在学校开的一家咖啡厅里，对面菊丸和大石惴惴不安地观察他的表情，不二露出招牌笑容。   
“你们怎么了？”   
“没、没什么。”虽然总觉得不二刚才是走神了，但这不好说出来吧，而且应该是想起了不太愉快的事，否则，像不二这种一心二用的天才，怎么连他都能看出在走神呢。菊丸恨恨地吸了一口面前的果汁。   
“今天不是什么特别的日子吧……”不二漫不经心地搅着手中的咖啡，“这次找我，什么事？”   
直切主题，不给那两人东拉西扯打哈哈的机会。看着他们窘迫地面面相觑、不知如何是好的样子，不二愉快地笑出声来，心想跟那封被自己直接丢进抽屉的信应该不无关系。 

“那个……”在菊丸的目光凌迟下，大石迟疑地开口，“不二，我有亲戚在澳大利亚，他给了我几张澳网决赛的门票，很难弄到的，虽然有点唐突，但既然明天是双休日又机会难得，我和英二都打算去了，我想或许你也会有兴趣。”   
老实人，果然不擅长说谎，才这么几句话耳根就已经红透了。不二眯起眼睛打量大石，后者吓得连忙把头低下去，完全不敢正视他的目光。   
澳网决赛吗？倒还真的有点兴趣。   
昨天《网球周报》的头版头条是：倍受关注的亚洲选手手冢国光再度问鼎男单决赛，澳网大满贯花落谁家？手冢在职网打球也有四五年了，大大小小的奖杯拿了不少，不是第一次打入这样高级别赛事的决赛，却一直没能赢得大满贯。这次对手是ATP排名第一的德国选手，要取胜还是很悬啊。   
不二不能否认，他是真的很想亲临现场看手冢比赛，但他有他的顾虑，怕控制不住自己。他们之间一直维持着某种微妙的平衡，稍微行差踏错就会越过禁区，不二做过很多尝试想要挑战手冢的底限，每每到快越界的时候他退却了。有些关系一旦改变，就再也无法恢复到原来的样子。不二周助冒不起这个险。 

“等我拿到大满贯。”   
手冢说的这句话突然跳进不二的脑海。不二心口泛起一阵苦涩：手冢，我能把这看成你对我的承诺吗？ 

大石和菊丸紧张地观察着他的反应，真是奇怪，不知从什么时候开始，他们对待自己的态度，变得这么拘谨小心。   
不二沉吟：“嗯，我跟家里商量一下。”   
“不要商量了，”不二的态度暧昧不明，菊丸反而显得很激动，突然站了起来，双手用力撑在桌子上，差点把自己的饮料给碰翻，“给你的机票都准备好了，你不去，我们怎么交差？”   
“英二……”他们这桌已是众人目光的焦点，大石慌忙拉菊丸的衣角，把他硬是拽了下来。   
“交差？交什么差？”不二故作惊讶，睁大眼睛视线缓缓地在大石和菊丸之间移动。   
菊丸缩在座位上，一脸懊恼，自知嘴快不小心说了不该说的话，求助似的看向不二，眼神楚楚可怜。   
“因为……大石和他亲戚说了，说我们一个叫‘不二’的朋友也会去，所以如果你不去，大石会不知道怎么跟他亲戚交差……”   
这理由编得自己听着都觉得假，菊丸沮丧地低下头。   
但不二的态度却出乎他意料：   
“是吗，那我一定要要感谢一下大石这位热情的‘亲戚’，我决定去了。”   
面对两个单纯的好友大喜过望的表情，不二心里暗想：手冢，利用大石和英二，这个计策实在是不怎么高明啊。 

2、   
1月底的墨尔本骄阳似火，刚下飞机，一股热浪迎面扑来，这让从尚还冰天雪地的日本来到澳洲的不二等人很不习惯。   
果然，南北半球的气候差别不是一般人能习惯得了的，地理显然没学好的菊丸苦着脸望向自己那一大袋装着厚厚冬装的行李，一叠声的抱怨大石事先没跟他说清楚。不二则是有备而来，短袖七分裤的打扮看上去清爽宜人，从随身带的小包里翻了一会儿，还掏出一副太阳眼镜戴上。   
“英二，别缠着大石了，没看大石脸上都是汗吗。”   
不二拖着自己的行李箱走在后面，虽然装备齐全，但阳光实在过于刺眼，不二心情没来由地生出几分烦躁，忍不住出声制止菊丸的无理取闹。   
菊丸翘起的红色发梢耷拉下来，乖乖地拿过自己的行李，跟大石对视一眼后飞快地达成了一个共识：虽然看不清不二墨镜下的表情，但很显然，今天的天才不能惹。 

出了机场，大石的亲戚早早就在门外候着接他们去酒店。   
一路上，看到不少东方面孔，听说有好些手冢的FANS专程从日本赶过来看他的比赛，甚至还有一些疯狂女球迷包下了几架飞机。其中以岩崎财团的千金岩崎理惠最为抢眼，这位年轻娇美的现代女强人工作极为繁忙，常常要出席各种世界级的会议，但只要是手冢的比赛，现场总是会看到她的身影。这样露骨的追求自然引起了媒体的关注，而岩崎小姐在公众场合也毫不避讳地提到手冢是他最欣赏的男性类型，于是关于商界女强人和网坛帝王的绯闻也就渐渐地传了出来。虽然手冢作为当事人之一从未对这段桃色新闻有过任何公开表态，但因为不少人曾经亲眼见过手冢和岩崎小姐一起在日本某酒店的高层旋转餐厅内就餐，双方也都并未否认这一点，因此公众基本上都默认了他们是一对。   
“哇，部长艳福不浅，”菊丸在电视上见过岩崎理惠，语气中多了几分艳羡，“长得那么漂亮，又很有钱，据说还是哈佛商学院毕业的高才生，这样的人多难得才能遇到一个。”   
不二赞同地点头：“是啊，相当不错的女孩子，还很有气质。”   
菊丸听他说得轻松，有点不爽地噘起嘴：“不二你就一点也不嫉妒？”   
“嫉妒？”不二失笑，“我又不喜欢她，有什么好嫉妒的。”   
“不是啦，我是说，她跟手冢走得那么近，不二你心里就没有一点不舒服的感觉吗？”   
菊丸问得直接，无视了在一旁拼命朝他使眼色的大石。   
不二缓缓地摇头：“我又不是手冢什么人，我有什么资格去嫉妒。”   
虽然自己心里很清楚手冢和岩崎其实不是那么回事，但是终归还是不能对菊丸的问题释然。他很清楚手冢在自己心目中的地位，可是他之于手冢，究竟是什么样的存在？如果手冢将来真的选择了一个女性陪他度过剩余的人生，他连嫉妒的资格都没有。   
没有开始，就没有结束。 

隔得远远的就见到酒店的尖顶在阳光下反射着耀眼的银光，近了才发现大石预订的酒店不是一般的高级，竟然是澳网选手指定的下榻酒店。   
车子开到门口停下，门童已经过来拉开车门，不二却迟迟不肯走下来。旁边经过两个穿着打扮都十分时尚的年轻女子，轻轻压低了声音说话。   
“喂，站在那边被记者围着的那个好像是明天就要参加澳网决赛的手冢国光吧？”   
“是的吧，我在报纸上见过他，真人还要更帅呢。不过，他这个时候出来干什么，不知道门口有很多埋伏他们的记者吗？”   
不二深呼吸，告诫自己千万不能慌了阵脚，在那个人面前示弱，是他最不愿意做的事。摆出自认为最轻松的招牌笑容，不二从容地打开门，几乎在走下车的那一瞬间他就感觉到了，来自那个方向的熨贴着他肌肤的灼热视线。   
真是熟悉的感觉呢，置身在那个人的视野中，知道自己是被关注着、被纵容着的。不二本来想就这么直接从他身边走过去，但是心口微疼，牵扯得他迈不开步。   
想见手冢。   
他知道这是来自他内心的最热烈的渴望。 

那么，看一眼大概没关系吧，就一眼。   
不二想着，稍微把脑袋偏过了一个角度，太阳眼镜后的视线穿过重重叠叠的记者，直接投向被包围在中心的那个想念了很久的人。   
这一眼，一旦放任了自己，就再也收不回了。不二发现自己真的犯了一个错误，当他在寻找手冢的同时，对方也在寻找着他，两双热切的眼睛一对上，即使隔着十几米的距离，也能清晰地感觉到来自彼此热度和渴求，而室外的阳光又那么地飞扬跋扈，他们的目光就这样如胶似漆地纠缠着、牵扯着，仿佛世界上其他的一切都变成黑白，只有对方是色彩鲜明的。一直分离在地球的两端，享受着思念的煎熬，而现在渴望着的人，就近在眼前。   
手冢几乎有冲动想拨开挡在自己身前的记者义无反顾地向不二走去，但是不二先一步走开了，转过身的时候他清楚地看到那个人的表情，眼角眉梢都带着舒适而轻快的笑意，红润的嘴唇一张一翕，如此明晰，使得手冢能清楚地读懂他要说的话：   
“很受欢迎嘛，我们的手冢部长。” 

大石很局促，对面不二眼睛弯弯，笑容迷人，确实没有质问他或责怪他的意思，但他却怎么也高兴不起来。   
刚刚他们到前台领过钥匙卡，是三间单人房，不二扫了一下自己卡上的号码，仿佛不经意地一问：“奇怪哦，大石和英二都在13层，为什么我却在10层。”   
这个问题是前台小姐回答的：非常抱歉，前天你们三位订房的时候，其实只剩下两间单人房，但是当天晚上恰好有一位没进入决赛的选手因为有急事赶回国空出了一间房，所以就安排先生您住进去了。   
不二笑得更加灿烂：真是巧呢，自己住的是1029号房，来之前根据内部线索，手冢的房间是1028号，竟然就在隔壁……如果真这么巧，那为什么他并不算短的二十年人生中，买彩票从来没中过奖？   
心底发出一声哀鸣，却又因为距离的缩近而翻涌着小小的惊喜。   
“很遗憾呢，不住在一起的话，晚上就不能过去作弄英二了，大石要不要考虑跟我换房？”   
不二语气轻松，但大石却分明感觉到如果自己真的斗胆说了“好”的话，下场一定会很惨。   
果然不愧是不二，无论什么时候都不会轻易示弱。大石敢用他的无亮前途担保不二已经猜出了他们邀请他来墨尔本的用意，手冢在电话里说不二肯定不会拒绝，但是需要撒点小谎降低姿态使天才在屈服的同时高傲的自尊心不至受损。手冢说得很坚定，大石几乎可以想象他闪闪发亮的眼睛，生平第一次，大石对这个从来不肯吃亏的天才产生了微妙的同情心，预见不二将来无可避免的悲剧性命运：一旦自己的弱点被另一个人全盘掌握，而那个人又存了某份特别的心思，那么后果只能是完全沦陷。   
大石忍不住想哀叹，他们两个怎么都总是那么别扭啊，手冢设的局，为什么要把自己也牵涉进来？与天才不二周助过招，从国中开始，他就深切地意识到那是一件十分危险的事情。   
此时英二扑上来为他的好搭档解围：“不要不要，我才不要睡不二的隔壁呢，会被某个人的目光杀死。”   
菊丸的肢体语言向来生动，他伸出手在脖子上比划着被“喀嚓”的动作，完全没有意识到他口中的“某个人”此时摆脱了记者，正向这边走来。   
不二看着他走近，脸上的笑意加深：有趣，刚刚英二说话的声音那么大，手冢大概听到了吧，不知会不会被部长罚跑圈。   
“菊丸。”手冢明显在隐忍着什么的声音响起，被点到名字的人转过头受到了不小的惊吓，眼睛里几乎立刻就浮起了哀求的水光。明明都已经分开这么多年了，菊丸惹到手冢的时候还是习惯性地退缩，生怕话说多了再罚十圈。 

“手、手冢……”   
菊丸结结巴巴说不出一句完整的话，手冢的表情很严肃，眼神很严厉，紧紧抿着的嘴唇仿佛下一秒就要吐出“绕酒店XX圈”。无措间只好把目光投向不二，而后者笑得一脸云淡风轻，仿佛事不关己。   
手冢确实听到了刚刚菊丸说的话，其实他并没有生气，反而觉得菊丸的存在像是一个促进器，他们觉得过于暧昧了而不敢提及的事情，菊丸轻轻松松就随口说出来。至于让人以为他很生气，那纯粹是因为他惯常的冷酷表情，以及菊丸做贼心虚产生的错觉。此刻他全部注意力都放在观察不二的反应上，是试探，也是逼迫。   
可是不二躲闪太快，他没来得及从那张几乎总是维持着一成不变的笑容的脸上发觉到情绪的变化，就看到对方已经转开了视线，好像突然对大厅顶部装饰的豪华欧式吊灯十分入迷。   
“大石，菊丸……”手冢停顿了一下，“还有不二，好久不见。” 

3、   
不二此时虽然在看着天花板上的吊灯，心思却完全不在这上面。他听到手冢叫了他的名字，放在大石和英二之后，经过几秒钟的停顿，他说，不二，好久不见。   
这时候装聋作哑反而显出自己很在意，不二知道纵使掩饰得再完美，也总是会被这个男人看出破绽来。反正，自己在意他也不是一天两天的事了。想到这里，不禁有点自暴自弃，既然都已经被他看穿，那么拙劣的逃避完全没有必要，手冢肯定已经看出什么端倪来了，刚刚在酒店门口火辣辣的对视，早已把自己的心思表现得一览无余。   
所以不二没有拒绝手冢伸过来的手，两手相握，温暖的触感几乎使人落泪，从肌肤接触部位传来的温度暖暖地烘烫着天才的胸口，此时才鲜明地感觉到这个人已经近在咫尺。   
稍微握了一下手，又赶紧松开，他们连松手的时间都掌握得如此默契。 

“远道而来辛苦了，我请你们吃午饭，先把行李放到房间吧。”手冢瞥了一眼地上他们的行李，菊丸的大箱子很显眼，手冢选择性无视，一眼认出了不二的小型行李箱，没征求主人的意见就拉起了箱子的手柄。   
“手冢，不用，我自己可以拿。”   
虽然有些婆妈，担心劳累到手冢的手臂会影响比赛的状态，但不二还是因为自己得到的特殊待遇而不由得有些得意。   
“你去帮菊丸拿那个大箱子，房间号是多少？”   
不二心情不错，回答得也老实：“大石和英二在1304和1305，我是1029。”   
没想到手冢突然停下动作，万年不动的冰山脸上竟然出现了一丝裂痕：“不二你住1029？”   
听听，这语气，活像他老不乐意似的。于是不二也不爽，挑起眉：“怎么了，我有什么不能住1029的理由吗？”   
“不是，”手冢很快又恢复了原来冷冰冰的状态，“我住1028号，听说前天隔壁的选手退了房，所以我以为1029的房间还是空着的。”   
接下来换不二惊讶了，原本以为自己住在手冢的隔壁是有意安排，现在倒真像是出于巧合了。不二懊恼，出来的时候怎么没记得买张彩票。 

电梯开到10层的时候大石和菊丸非常默契地说着“我们自己上去就好”，然后把手冢不二推出门外，留他们两个站在电梯口面面相觑。   
毕竟是很长时间没见面了，免不了有些尴尬，即使平时伶牙俐齿如不二，此时也不由得舌头打结。   
沉默半晌，还是手冢先开口：“房间在这边。”自己就率先拉着行李箱走在前面，不二在后面默默地跟着他。   
气氛很微妙，走廊里的灯光是明亮的橘黄，照得人与人之间有种朦胧的昏昧，地毯柔软而厚实，走在上面悄然无声。不二觉得这场景竟然有些梦幻，如果不是手冢就真真切切地在他前方走着，他几乎要怀疑这只是一场梦境，周围那么安静，连脚步声都被地毯吸收了，他觉得自己不是走在坚实的地面上，而仿佛在半空中漂浮着。   
突然这种游离的状态结束了，手冢在一个房间门口停了下来，头转向不二：“钥匙。”   
“嗯？”不二有些发愣，还没从刚刚的气氛中回复过来，所以即使手冢的脸凑到了很近的地方，他也只是迷茫地眨眨眼。   
“我说，把你的钥匙给我。”手冢轻轻叹气，却已经有了行动，他托起不二的手，轻轻掰开他的手指，取出一直被不二拿在手中的钥匙卡。这一托一掰一取之间，有无数多余的小动作，不二的手被包在手冢的掌中，纤长的手指细细划过雪白的手腕，手下的肌肤温润而柔软，洁白干净如早晨盛开的玉兰花。   
直到指腹的敏感处被牵动，不二才蓦地反应过来，赶紧从手冢手中抢回自己的手，脸色微醺，却还竭力保持着冷静。本来想开句玩笑把这尴尬的气氛驱走，张开嘴发现自己根本什么也说不出口。   
没奈何，不二只好偏了脑袋靠在贴了雕花壁纸的墙壁上微笑，笑着笑着忍不住低下头来，肩膀不规律地起伏，看得手冢很想伸出手去扶住。   
“手冢还不把门打开？”   
再抬起头来的不二适才的局促尴尬已经无影无踪，手冢仔细地打量他的脸，不二的表情全无破绽，笑意盈盈，好像刚才在这里的暧昧从未发生。   
不禁暗叹着又让他给躲过了，手冢把钥匙卡插进门把上的入卡口，一个轻微的“嘀”声过后，门把稍稍动了一下，手冢取出钥匙卡扶住门把向下一按，门缓缓地旋开，房间里漆黑一片，直到把钥匙卡插进墙上的开关灯才亮了起来。   
“诶，世界级选手就是不同，住得真豪华。”   
不二走进房，映入眼帘的第一样事物就是极大的落地窗，因为附近都没什么高层建筑，望出去窗外视野开阔，低层的精致小别墅星罗棋布，马路像一条银色的带子一直延伸到远处的群山，风景倒是好看。   
因为29号房已经是这一边房间的尽头了，所以只有左边连着隔壁的阳台，不二心情略有些复杂，这样跟手冢的距离就更近了啊，他能把持得住自己吗？   
在不二乱七八糟想事情的时候，手冢已经把他的行李放好，调好空调的温度，甚至进浴室开始放水试探水温。   
“不二，”手冢在不二身后唤他，“先洗个澡吧，水给你放好了，洗完我们下去吃午饭。” 

泡在温度恰好适中的热水里，不二懒懒地闭上眼睛。手冢真是很体贴的人，也很了解他，知道怎样的水温才适合他的身体。浴室里备着浴盐和香精，好像手冢已经把不二最喜欢的薰衣草气味的香精滴进去了吧，微带香气蒸气醺得不二的脸有些发红。   
手冢对他好，他知道，但是他不能确定这种好，是仅仅因为一种朦胧的喜欢，还是更为深刻的爱情。不二周助是个贪心的人，他等了一个人七年，他并不满足于一点点的喜欢，想确认手冢对自己的心情也和自己对他的心情一致，他想占有整个的手冢，也明白，手冢并不只属于他。   
很小的时候由美子姐姐就对他讲过了，一定不能成为在恋爱中付出较多的那一方，否则会吃很大的亏。爱情不是买卖，不能简单量化，但骄傲的天才绝不甘心只有自己把心遗失在了对方身上，他要亲自折下对方的翅膀，如果注定要失去自由，那么就让他们一起陷落。   
这种爱太疯狂，一旦真的沉沦下去，不二害怕自己会伤害到手冢。他爱的人适合在网球场上驰骋，他不能用名为爱情的绳索把他捆绑束缚住。   
他曾经站在他身边看了他三年，现在他宁愿站在他看不见的地方一直注视他下去。   
他深爱的，那球场上睥睨众生的拥有着孤高之翼的帝王。 

手冢最终没能和他们一起吃午餐，他的经理人禁止他在外吃别的食物，由于比赛前选手的状态非常重要，所以一日三餐都有专门的营养专家负责搭配和调理，在外随意饮食那是大忌，尤其是这样重要的决赛前夕。   
手冢遗憾地对不二说抱歉，后者点头表示谅解。   
“这个时候手冢的身体是最重要的，午饭什么时候都可以吃，所以不必介意。”   
宽宏得体的话换来对方的深深凝视，手冢黑曜石的眼睛里有什么隐忍的情绪在翻涌，他看着不二的眼神极复杂，仿佛有千言万语想要诉说。   
不二轻轻地叹一口气，伸出手，慢慢地想要抚平手冢紧皱的眉心，冷不防被手冢握住了手腕，放到唇边细细亲吻。   
“不二，还记得我对你说过的话么？”   
任着那个男人灼热的唇在自己的手腕上游走，不二的心里泛起很多很多柔软的疼痛，手冢这么温柔地对他表示着想念，他有种冲动想把这个男人抱在怀里，甚至那一瞬间他想，一起陷落也没关系，至少彼此再不孤独。   
可是不能啊，不二觉得，也许自己爱的就是这样一个飞翔着的手冢，折了翼被禁锢在自己身边的他，自己还是会像原来一样深爱吗？   
不二的笑意渐渐地冷却下来，手冢大概感觉到不二的僵硬，犹豫一下，握着他的手仍然没有松开。   
“你曾经对我说过很多话，我不知道你说的是哪一句。”   
手冢看着不二的眼睛，依旧是他曾经熟悉的弯弯眉眼，把所有的情绪都隐藏在那面具一般的温柔笑意后，靠近了才觉得冷，你希望与他交心，为他敞开心扉，但他回应的却是一扇紧紧关闭着的门。他从来没有真正了解过不二的想法，他的态度总是暧昧，那么的轻描淡写，像一阵掠过指间的风。手冢有些着恼，他很想质问不二：你是不是从来没把我的话放在心上，你明明知道我想说什么，你明明知道我想得到什么，为什么你总是要躲开。但是这些话在舌尖绕了几转，却怎么也说不出口。他以为这次见面，他们的关系会进一大步，不二这么柔顺地任他亲吻的时候，他以为他们已经契合得不需要语言，事实上，为什么还是在原地踏步呢？   
手冢越想越觉得烦躁，拉着不二的手力道也越发大，他几乎有些咬牙切齿，这太不符合他贯常的冷静风格了，只要是涉及到不二的事，总能让他一反常态。   
但是这么多年过去，他毕竟已经不是原来那个能够轻易把承诺说出口的少年，往往在说出什么之前，他都会进行极为慎密的理性判断。面对着面前冷淡的不二，手冢直觉有什么出了差错，这个问题也许并不是出在自己身上，他有信心不二喜欢他，就像他喜欢他一样。   
“不二。”手冢的情绪慢慢平静下来，他发现自己每次叫不二名字的时候，那个小家伙总是会不自觉地瑟缩一下。曾经某个相熟的女友告诉他，从爱人口中听到的自己的名字，都会有强大的磁场，与别的任何人感觉都不同，那是一种甜蜜到几乎酸涩的幸福感觉。   
“如果你不记得了，那么我可以再对你说一遍：等我拿到大满贯。这是我对你的承诺，到时候，我会对你说出我真实的想法，我也希望能够听到你真实的想法。”   
手冢的表情和眼神同样坚定，几乎令不二无从逃避。   
“你可以不接我的电话，不回我的电子邮件，不看我的信，但是现在你站在了这里，我相信你已经做好了面对我的准备，如果还没有做好，没关系，时间还长，我们可以慢慢来。” 

球场上的帝王，在感情方面也有着自己坚固的城邦。   
——是的，不二，既然你已经入我瓮中，那就再也躲避不了，我永远不会让你从我身边逃掉。 

4、   
墨尔本公园，即将要举行澳网决赛的球场上热浪翻腾，能容纳几千人的观众席上座无虚席，来自世界各地的网球爱好者们齐聚墨尔本澳网决赛现场，热烈的气氛使得澳洲一月份的阳光也为之失色。   
不二眯起眼睛，用手搭起凉棚朝被阳光照得发白的球场看去，一眼就见到了那个熟悉的挺拔身影。手冢已经换好装，喝着助手递来的营养饮料，一边认真地听教练对他做最后的赛前指导。   
虽然不是第一次近观手冢的比赛，但是像现在这样近距离地看着专注的他的感觉还是久违了，不二的心底涌上一阵怀念。   
既然不二已经见到了手冢，那么大石和菊丸的任务也就完成了，所以大石把票递给不二的时候，也没有解释为什么他们的座位会在只有靠内部关系才能拿到票的贵宾席。   
把目光从手冢身上移开，不二忍不住在心里叹气，任谁发现自己一直被人盯着的感觉都不会好受吧，坐在他左边的穿一身红色西装的年轻女子存在感强得实在让人无法忽视。   
“不二君，我真高兴在这里见到你。”   
岩崎理惠见不二终于注意到她，于是大大方方地伸出手去，不二也伸手勉强与她一握，脸上挂出招牌笑容。   
“在这里遇到岩崎小姐，我可从来没觉得意外。”   
即使感觉到不二的态度并不算热情，岩崎也完全没有被遭冷淡的不悦，她爽快地笑道：“不二君的笑容在我这里不顶用啊。怎么样，手冢君有没有向不二君表示夺冠的信心？”   
对岩崎的直接，不二往往招架不住。这个人对他们太了解，也不问手冢是否跟不二有话说，直接确定了他们的亲密关系，好像很笃定手冢就会向不二提及他比赛前的心情似的。   
“他有没有信心没必要对我说吧，岩崎小姐明知故问，手冢从来就不会对自己产生怀疑。”   
岩崎微笑，表情不置可否：“据我所知，手冢君对某件事，就非常的没有自信。” 

手冢似乎察觉到了这边的暗潮涌动，远远地就朝这里望过来。岩崎兴奋地对他做出一个“V”字形的手势，不二苦笑，如果这时候他也回望他的话，就要面对对面多家媒体的镜头，这种出风头的事还是留给任性的大小姐去做吧。于是不二执拗地不肯抬起头。   
“喂喂，不二君，你也太没胆量了吧。手冢君正看着你呢，如果你不看他一眼，我会很困扰的哦。”   
好吧，你说话也就算了，为什么要在下面拧我的腿？   
不二不悦地瞪了岩崎一眼，后者笑容正欢，虽然没在看他，但显然已经感觉到不二的不高兴，笑得更灿烂了。   
算了算了，不二忍不住妥协，想必那些记者们不会注意到他这个无名小卒，自己一直回避反而显得不自然，思及此，不二终于抬起眼向手冢看过去，两人目光交缠。 

“咦，我没看错吧？”在看台上拿着高倍数望远镜观看手冢的女球迷大惊失色，手中的望远镜差点没丢掉，“手冢君居然会笑啊啊啊啊，百年难见啊！” 

离正式开始比赛只有十五分钟了，不二渐渐地焦躁不安，自己都觉得好笑，上场的又不是他，为什么自己会那么紧张？   
实在忍耐不住，不二觉得应该出去冷静一下，于是对菊丸说自己要去洗手间。因为是贵宾席，所以去洗手间的路连着选手们的休息室，走廊里开着冷气，从炎热的球场突然置身凉爽的室内，不二忍不住打了个哆嗦，感觉自己全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。   
已经到了最后准备阶段，走廊和休息室里都一个人也没有，不二靠着墙，把全身都重量都放上去，脊椎沿着冰凉的墙面缓缓滑下，仿佛脱力一般坐在地上，右手捂住眼睛，他不确定自己是不是有想要流泪的冲动。   
让我安静一下。不二想，现在的感觉，很像当初手冢与迹部比赛前时的那样，胸口被他左臂的伤揪着隐隐发痛，他永远也不会忘记手冢那次在球场上倒下，残阳如血，自己也痛得眼前血红一片，天地间只剩他跪着的侧影，如此痛楚，而坚定。   
为什么会想起那么久远的事情呢？充满了痛苦的回忆，本想从自己的记忆中一笔抹去的。但事实上，越想逃避的事情，就越是逃避不掉，像现在，它就这么带着席卷一切的气势呼啸而来，占据了不二的全部思维，他无可避免仿佛全身的神经都因为这样的疼痛而紧紧绷住。   
“手冢，手冢……”   
心里面无数次默念手冢的名字，却依然摆脱不掉恐惧，天才像一个受伤的孩子一样把自己绻曲起来，直到有一个人突然闯入，用有力的臂膀把他揽入自己的怀抱。 

响在耳畔的心跳有如擂音，熟悉的感觉像洪水一样灭顶而来，不二几乎要在这样的温暖中窒息。眼前一片模糊，不知道什么时候泪水已经流了出来，沾湿了那个人的胸膛，他真想就这样不要逃避地伏在他肩膀大哭一场，但是在情感冲动的同时，悬于一线的理智把他狠狠地揪了回来。   
不二蓦地推开搂住自己的人：“你怎么在这里？比赛就要开始了，你怎么能在这里？”   
手冢心疼地看着不二泪眼婆娑的脸，忍不住倾身向前吻他的眼泪：“因为你不在看台上了，担心你，就过来看看。”   
不二睁大眼，任手冢吻着自己，眼泪止也止不住，自己什么时候竟脆弱到了如斯地步，变成了他的负担。   
不能这样，不能以这样软弱的姿态出现在手冢面前，不能给他造成困扰。   
下定了决心，不二伸手揽住手冢的后颈，拉下他的头，勇敢地迎上手冢的嘴唇。他们彼此都不需要证明，然而在对方的唇舌间一遍遍地确认，手冢先是错愕，然后就狠狠地夺回了亲吻的主动权，左手扶住不二的后脑勺，用力地把这个总是要从他身边逃开的家伙按向自己。激烈的拥吻，仿佛要把对方口腔里的全部空气都吸噬干净，用力地碾过柔软得像花瓣一样的唇舌，相互把自己最脆弱的部分暴露给对方，如此依赖如此靠近。   
不知过了多久终于分开，两人相互抵着额头，感受着对方的温度。   
不二轻轻低喃：“呐，手冢，不要输。”   
手冢呼吸不稳，用手摩挲着不二被吻得有些充血的嘴唇，点点头：“嗯。”   
“答应我，不要让自己受伤。”   
捧起不二的脸，看进那个人的眼睛里，仿佛深海一样泛着沉静幽蓝的微光，不是不强大，不是不坚定，而是强到了极致，坚定到了极致，便如此时此刻，静默得宛如少女温婉低垂的眼眸。   
“好，我答应你。”   
拥抱，然后分开，不二站在走廊深处的阴影里，看着那个人的背影，逐渐没入尽头那一片无法预测未来的光亮之中。 

夜色沉沉如铅，星光被隐没在夜幕后，空中偶尔掠过一两个闪烁的红点，似乎是飞机的导航灯。从10层的阳台望下去，一片万家灯火，马路上光影流离，像一条色彩斑斓的彩带。   
不二的婴儿蓝的眼睛里倒映着灯火，棕色的发丝被风吹得散乱，交叠着双手撑着栏杆，唇角似乎勾起了浅浅弧度，但这笑意达不到心底，平生了几分寂寥。   
“外面风大，多穿件衣服，否则会着凉。”   
低沉有磁性的声音在耳畔响起，不二毫不怀疑如果手冢就在自己身边，那一定会发生八点档中男猪脚给女猪脚披上外套的恶俗情节。   
他微笑着转过脸：“手冢不用早些休息吗，现在还不睡，会影响到明天的状态哦。”   
手冢背靠着栏杆，难得一见的轻松休闲姿态：“你就在隔壁，我怎么睡得着。”   
不二一怔，手冢鲜少有把话说得这么露骨的时候，一时不知道怎么回应，只好勉强地扯出一个笑容：“嗯。”   
夜风静静地吹着，隔着短短一米多距离的两人之间有什么在汹涌地流动，不二闭上眼，心跳很剧烈，有些话就要冲口而出，他感觉得到手冢在等待，如果这个时候他伸出手，也许就能立刻结束这七年的煎熬。   
七年太长也太短，长得他曾经几乎想要投诸一切的勇气已经被时间一点点地消耗掉，又短得他还不能为自己将要面临的结局做好准备。   
他下意识地想逃。   
“手冢，你知道为什么飞蛾明知道会受伤，还是要不顾一切地向烛焰扑去？”   
“我想，”手冢慢慢地答道，“因为，那里有它们想要投身的光明。”   
不二的微笑在暗蓝色的夜色里一点点的晕开：“手冢，你就是我必须倾尽所有投身的光明。” 

听说人在死前，会经过一条白光的隧道，生命中经历过的种种，像照片一样陈列在两旁。所有曾历历在目的往事，一件件地被逐渐忘掉，隧道走到尽头，前世已是一片空白。但一定会有，一个最刻骨铭心的人，一个最刻骨铭心的场景，在来生中不断往复。   
不二想闭上眼睛，半昏半醒之间，有奇异的明澈。   
那是一场极漫长极艰难得使人几乎要屏住呼吸的比赛，就像一曲缠绵悠长的叹咏调，或者是俄罗斯电影中一个端凝不动的长镜头。所有的喧嚣都被过滤了，不二的眼前仿佛出现了蔚蓝的大海，手冢和他对手的每一个击球姿势都像被处理过一样变得缓慢，是大海深处被风掀起的轻盈海浪，海面波光粼麟，映着游鱼和星光。   
在别人看来难过的四个多小时，不二却如已经煎熬了长长的一生。   
第三局的抢七，多年前那场比赛仿佛又回到了这个赛场上，每一球都争取得十分艰难，选手在球场上疲于奔命，追逐着那个黄色的小球，即使体力的消耗已快到极限，却无论如何都不肯放弃，白漠漠的阳光倾泻下来，不二似乎被晃花了眼，转过头去不忍再看。   
突然觉得左手被人握住，对方的掌心和自己一样湿濡，不二抬起头，对上岩崎的目光：“不二君，你要看着他，亲眼看到他取得胜利。你说手冢君从来不会没有自信，那请你，也一定要对他有信心。”   
——即使飞翔在云端，达到巅峰的那一刻，也一直渴望着来自你的注视。 

最后，抢七以手冢一个漂亮的零式告终。   
结果终于出来的那一刻，全场寂静，那样的静蕴藏了强大的能量，仿佛暴风雨来临之前，风止云停，天地一片昏黄。   
手冢剧烈地喘息，在对手难以置信的眼神注视下，小球落地后缓缓地向后滚，停住。   
球场上的计分器“叮”一声，显示出37-35，场上突然爆发出极热烈的掌声，呐喊声，欢呼声，一时间全部向手冢涌来似要把他吞没。   
手冢觉得疲倦已极，他的身体摇摇欲坠，却始终没有倒下。是的，他还有没有做完的事，他看向看台，在比赛中，他一直能感觉到不二的注视，这使他的内心盈满了极大的满足感，他觉得很好。   
不二，我赢了。   
那张亲爱的脸上为什么会出现那样泫然欲泣的表情？他的嘴唇在翕动，是呼喊着自己的名字吧。   
我听到了你的声音，呼唤我名字的声音，从很久很久以前，久得在我们第一次见面之后，我就能听到了。   
对不起，这场比赛太长，是不是又让你想起了难过的事情？   
我保证，以后再也不会了，我不会再让你露出这样的表情，我会一直在你的身边。   
你说我是你要投身的光明，其实并不只是这样，我们都被彼此所吸引，虽然你一直都在避开，我也能感觉到，我们的心与脉搏同调。   
我和你的光芒，在空中交融成湖泊。 

PS：写下这一段的时候，自己在狂抽个不住……汗。 

5、   
“新晋大满贯冠军日籍选手手冢国光于夺冠当日宣布退役，原因为手伤复发……” 

不二倏地从宿舍床上跳了起来，差点把菊丸作为生日礼物送给他的小熊给踢下床。正煞有介事模仿播音员口气读着这条新闻的千石意料之中地叹气，今天一早在宿舍见到他的时候自己大吃一惊，本以为不二会在澳洲多留两天，却没想到他这么狼狈地逃回来了。平素优雅端庄的天才不再，不二抱着枕头坐在床上默默地发呆，连千石跟他打招呼都听不到。   
“不二，你都不知道这事？手冢突然说要退役，谁都没有想到，你在澳洲的时候没听他提起吗？还是你也没见到他？”   
不二茫然地摇头：“没有，他没跟我讲。”   
他自然不打算告诉千石，看完比赛后他们马上回酒店拿完行李就直接奔机场了，大石和菊丸都没说什么，岩崎似乎猜到了他的企图，略表不屑，不过不二也顾不上她怎么想。   
抢过千石手中的报纸，不二把整篇文章细细读过一遍，有用的信息不多，据说手冢是在当天晚上的庆功宴上突然宣布要退出的，原因解释得很简单，说是曾经左臂受过伤，这场比赛之后可能会复发，他不再适合继续打网球。现场手冢的俱乐部总经理和他经理人都表现平淡，看来事先手冢早就跟他们商量过了。想要立刻追踪报道的记者被手冢的经纪人拦下，所以目前还没有任何后续报道。文章的大量篇幅被洋洋洒洒的手冢选手大满贯之路的光辉历程回顾占据，不二烦躁地丢下报纸，在房间里来回踱步。   
千石撇撇嘴，看来手冢和不二之间发生过什么啊，手冢的出人意料之举，不二的心神不宁，大概都跟那件事有关。他捡起报纸，翻过一面，忍不住吹了一声口哨：“哇，好正点的美女！”   
报纸上岩崎理惠一件低胸束腰紧身长裙，勾勒出美好的身材曲线，热烈的红唇色泽鲜艳惹火，指间夹着一支香烟的姿势更是性感非凡。   
“不二，你看，这个是手冢的女朋友吗？手冢那家伙艳福不浅啊！”   
菊丸也好千石也好，都说同样的话，不二心里更加不爽，他一眼瞪过去，无意中瞥见岩崎图片下的配字：“手冢国光绯闻女友声称并不知道手冢选手此举的理由，但暗示与某一特定人物有关。”   
某一特定人物？不二心一跳，没等他抢，千石就夸张地叫了出来：“想不到手冢看上去冷冰冰，实际上却很痴情嘛，不二你不是手冢的初中同学吗？知不知道他暗恋了七年的人是谁啊？”   
不二瞪眼，没好气地说：“我怎么知道。”   
心里却在嘀咕：岩崎理惠这个女人，早知道当初有这么一天，自己绝对不会把他们的事情告诉她。 

突然电话铃惊天动地地响了起来，把千石和不二都吓了一跳。不二拿起电话，刚“喂”了一声，听筒里就传来菊丸嗓门巨大的叫声：“不二不二，你看了新闻没？手冢退役了，更恐怖的是我刚接到大石的电话，他说手冢的飞机今天下午到，还让我们去接他，你告诉我怎么办啊，你一声不吭就走了，我们肯定会被他骂死的……”   
不二只觉得一个头两个大：这么快就追来了吗？果然不愧是手冢，行动就是有效率。不过现在不是夸他的时候，自己就这么落荒而逃了，如果要再面对手冢，他还没做好心理准备啊。   
“英二，大石有没有说他下午几点的飞机？”   
“没有，不过我查了一下时刻表，大概是下午四点到吧。不二你别告诉我你又打算跑？”   
干笑，自己的意图真明显，连英二都猜到了。   
“不二，我不想收拾你和手冢的烂摊子了，你们自己的问题自己解决，手冢问什么我就说什么，其他的问题你自己向他说去，我不管了！”   
“啪”一下，听着电话里的嘟嘟声，不二皱起眉，英二竟然也对他会闹别扭了，自己以前是不是把他欺负得太过分终于忍不住要报复了？   
当下之急是手冢要回来，不二知道自己就算飞天遁地也逃不出他的掌心，那要怎么向他解释自己逃掉的事？改变主意说不喜欢他可不可以，又怎么解释比赛前那个情意绵绵的吻呢？真是伤脑筋，自己简直枉为天才，一直被手冢牵着鼻子走。 

千石看着不二的表情瞬息万变，耳边警铃大作，自觉现在应该离不二远点比较好，趁着不二还低着头想事情没注意到自己，千石悄悄打开门偷溜了出去。   
外面的空气就是好，没有浑身上下都散发着超强灵压的不二。吃饭的话还早了点，去自习又显然不是lucky千石的风格，刚认识的经管的系花昨天已经邀请过了，今天要不要再邀请哪个美人出来聊聊天吃个饭顺便共度良宵呢？   
千石低着头考虑美人ABCD，冷不防迎面撞上一人，抬头的瞬间竟有些恍惚，刚刚才在报纸上见到的俊美脸庞突然出现在自己面前，是个人都会惊讶的吧？   
“哦、哦，手冢……”千石张口结舌，他不知道自己现在是风云人物吗？竟然肆无忌惮地在大学里面乱走？不对不对，问题是，他怎么会突然来到这里的，手冢现在不应该是在澳洲吗？   
“你好。”大概因为认出了是以前认识的人，手冢才过来问路，却没想到被心不在焉的千石撞到。   
“恭喜你拿到大满贯。”以前跟手冢没什么交情，甚至连话都没说过两句，不过手冢国光这个名字当时在国中网球界一直是声名赫赫，自己曾一度很遗憾没能跟他交手。   
手冢推推眼镜，惜字如金：“谢谢。”   
千石的内心在挣扎在纠结，虽然八卦了点，但是刚刚问不二没得到回答的问题还是很牵肠挂肚啊，难得遇到本尊，不满足一下好奇心简直是枉为千石。   
“请问你知道男生宿舍T栋在哪里吗？”没等千石说话，手冢就先一步向他问路，立海大的男生宿舍太多了，而且分布也很散乱，不熟悉的人找不到T栋是很正常的事。   
“知道知道，我就住在T栋……”千石脑海里突然一闪念，“手冢，你是来找不二的吧？”   
“嗯。”   
“我跟不二住一个宿舍，我带你去吧。”   
话刚出口，千石就后悔了，手冢的目光中带着一种凌烈的寒气把他上上下下打量了一遍，他僵在当场动弹不得，不知是不是错觉，他几乎可以从手冢的眼神中读出“就是这个家伙把我的不二给带坏了”的意思。   
泪，不是我的错。千石哀鸣，乖乖地转过身给手冢带路。   
手冢好像很生气的样子，不二啊，我也是被逼无奈，你自求多福吧。 

轻易地把室友出卖，千石把手冢一直带到宿舍门口，转身就要开溜，又忍不住折了回来，小小声地问：“手冢，你能不能回答我一个问题？”   
手冢面无表情，轻点了一下头示意：可以。   
“我刚看报纸上说，说你一直在暗恋一个人，可不可以告诉我他是谁？”   
千石的问题没有得到直接的回答，因为这时候不二突然打开门，怒气冲天：“千石清纯你到底跑哪里去了……”   
声音渐渐地低下来，不二目瞪口呆地看着仿佛从天而降出现在他面前的手冢，反应过来后就立刻要关上门，手腕却被紧紧握住。   
手冢看着不二的目光温柔得仿佛要拧出水来，千石顿时恶寒，不知为什么他觉得手冢那样温柔的目光有恶劣的成分在，绝不逊色于不二决定整人时的甜美笑容。   
只见手冢稍一用力，不二就跌进了他怀里，两个大男人光天化日之下搂搂抱抱，千石不得不移开目光：“喂，不想上明天报纸头条的话，你们就进房去。”   
宿舍门关上之前千石接收到不二哀怨得仿佛要杀人的眼神和手冢的一句话：“这就是我的回答。”   
唉，天气真好，1月份也是适合恋爱的季节啊，看来今晚自己大概回不了宿舍了。   
千石微微笑：决定了，就约前天认识的冰山美人小原田栗子出来吧，今天也将会有个不错的夜晚。 

宿舍里，不二的床上一片狼藉，地上放着箱子，看上去像是要出远门。   
手冢皱紧眉，幸好自己来得及时，如果晚一步，这家伙就又不知道逃哪里去了。   
不二有些脸红，被逃避的对象抓个正着，下不来台尴尬到十分，于是甩开手冢的手：“你的飞机不是四点钟才到吗？”   
手冢表情不动，大手一伸，直接揽住不二的腰：“我不知道不二你专门去查了我的飞机到点，但很遗憾，你失策了，是岩崎小姐的私人飞机送我来的。”   
又是那个女人？不二挣脱不开，也知道自己从来不曾真的挣脱过，语气中有七分的不甘心和三分的醋意：“肯动用自己的私人飞机，看来你跟她关系匪浅嘛。”   
把头埋在不二的颈间，呼吸着好闻的发香，手冢的声音有些模糊：“如果让你知道我什么时候回来，我就必须花更多的时间才能抓到你。”   
手上的力道紧了些，哪怕箍痛了不二也不在乎：“为什么突然跑掉？”有些受伤，生怕一松手，怀中的身体又会突然消失不见，像昨天晚上他独自面对着已经收拾干净的1029号房，里面空无一人，连不二曾经存在过的气息，也被整整齐齐的新被褥和散发着柠檬清香的清洁剂给抹掉。   
不二对着这样的手冢最是心软，于是再也硬不下心肠来离开，他在手冢怀里转过身，面对面轻轻用唇触着他的鼻尖：“跑掉了又怎么，抓回来就是了。”   
就这样，一起沦陷。 

在你温柔展开的手冢领域里，不二周助怎么逃得开？ 

——END——


End file.
